Cat Got Your Tongue?
by Dramatic Melody
Summary: In which Caroline becomes a cat and runs into Klaus. He in turn becomes oddly attached to the little thing.


Cat Got Your Tongue?

Of course, another Bennett spell gone wrong.

Well technically it wasn't fair to blame Bonnie; she had only been trying to help of course. When Caroline had complained about her bad hair day and asked Bonnie to do a quick spell to fix it, the witch had only been slightly hesitant before complying. What was a simple hair fixing spell to a very powerful witch?

Except now, an hour later, she was a cat.

It had come at the most inopportune of times too! She had been walking down the street to The Grill hoping to catch Matt before his shift ended, only to end up practically doubled over in pain. Thinking it was a vampire thing she had yet to experience, she had quick fled to the alley behind the restaurant. Caroline didn't even have a chance to register what was happening before she ended up as a cat.

A mere slip of a cat, too. Blonde and short haired, she looked like a defenseless kitten.

To make matters worse, she could see Klaus exiting The Grill with what looked to be another victim, and he was headed straight towards her.

She quickly curled up against the brick wall, hoping he wouldn't notice her. Of course he was more focused on his current meal- which only served to intensify the guilt she was feeling.

Giving herself a pep talk in her head, she determined that she had to save the girl.

She hoped Klaus had a soft spot for cats- because otherwise she was as good as dead.

Launching herself at Klaus's leg, she began to scratch and bite at the jean material before he could completely drain the girl. In surprise, Klaus dropped the girl he had been feeding off of to the ground and looked down at his leg, only to see an insolent little cat nibbling on his jeans.

His hybrid face was still on, and he looked angry. Panicking, Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, meowing wildly; yet she continued her assault on Klaus's leg. She was soon stopped however when Klaus grabbed her gently by the nape of the neck to lift her up. In shock, she opened her eyes to find that he was scowling at her.

She almost wanted to yell at him. Who scowls at a defenseless cat?

Okay, she had been clawing at him, but still!

"Bloody hell, cat," He muttered, appraising her image. "You don't have any survival instinct, do you?" Regarding her for another moment, he gave her a teasing glare before releasing her onto the ground.

His attention now back on his meal, he was about to continue drinking until he saw the cat still there, staring at him. Muttering a curse, exclaiming he must be going soft, he compelled the girl to depart, leaving the cat and him alone in a staring match.

"Again without the survival instincts, cat?" He commented, before turning around to walk away.

At his imminent departure, Caroline sighed in her head, relieved. Finally, she could go find Bonnie to talk to her about getting this spell reversed.

However, as soon as Caroline was about to try to head to Bonnie's, she saw Klaus turn back around, headed right towards her. Hissing, she tried to pass him, but knew there was no use. If she was weak against him before, she was incomparable now.

Again he grabbed her by the nape of her neck, lifting her up into his arms to cradle her petite form. Clawing at his hands and chest, she heard him chuckle before speeding off.

"Come now, I am doing you a favor. We're both quite alone, aren't we?" He said as he halted near his house, letting his hand pet her fur.

She hissed again, but only heard him chuckle in amusement. Great- the first signs of humanity he shows, and it's again towards her in a cat form.

"Do not make me regret this, cat." She heard Klaus say as he finally entered his home. Caroline tried to scowl, though she wasn't sure if it was successful as a cat; instead she bit his hand.

"Feisty little thing," Klaus muttered, swatting her head with his bitten hand gently. In response, Caroline mewled loudly, and bit the same hand harder.

"I expect to you behave," Klaus reprimanded her, lifting her up so she was at eye level. Opening his mouth, he flashed his fangs to emphasize his point. "My fangs are sharper, and will hurt more,"

At his words, her features changed from displeasure to fear. But at his slowly forming smirk, she growled in displeasure at the realization that he was joking.

Their exchange was abruptly interrupted when Rebekah appeared, striding towards them with an expression of curiosity and excitement on her face.

"Nik!" Rebekah squealed, flashing to Klaus's side and enveloping him in a hug, crushing Caroline in between them. Letting out a pathetic and strangled meow, she watched as both siblings looked down at her before immediately releasing each other.

"Why are you so happy, Bekah?" As he talked, Klaus began to stroke his cat's back, curling his fingers into the soft fur. The cat, seemingly content with the petting, let out many soft purrs; causing Klaus to smile in fondness.

Rebekah scoffed lightly, smiling happily at her brother, "Why, because you bought me a kitten!" Before her hands could reach out to relinquish the cat from him, Klaus stiffly moved away, causing Rebekah's hand to fall. "Nik?" she questioned, looking over to him in confusion.

Klaus was conflicted. He loved his sister, but he had started thinking of this cat as his; and having her take _his _new companion made him feel oddly possessive. Looking down at said animal, his thoughts were only reinforced by the big eyed expression the cat currently held.

Glancing at her brother's interaction with the cat, a smirk broke out on Rebekah's face. "You want to keep the kitty, don't you? And here I thought wolves didn't like cats." At Klaus's embarrassed expression, Rebekah laughed and moved closer to inspect the animal that had left her brother in such a good mood.

"Well aren't you a lucky kitty? Having caught the fancy of the big bad wolf," Again, Rebekah laughed at her joke, snickering as Klaus glared at her.

"Careful, Rebekah," Klaus growled, clenching his cat tighter against him. At his movements, Caroline angrily scratched at his chest, only to be ignored.

Rebekah's words and Klaus's actions left Caroline groaning- the irony of the situation was killing her. And she was hungry. And being pressed against the warmth of Klaus's chest made her want to take a cat nap, not escape from her problem.

As a yawn escaped her, she watched as Klaus's face immediately went to hers. "And it seems I must take my leave, dear sister. Let _my_ new pet get acquainted with her new home."

"Quiet possessive, aren't you Nik?" Rebekah said brazenly, crossing her arms with an amused expression on her face as Klaus strode by her. "But of course, brother; enjoy your new friend."

As Klaus climbed the stairs, Caroline tried to jump from his arms, only to be continually thwarted by his hold. When they finally made it to –what she assumed- was Klaus's room, he made sure to lock the door behind him before releasing her onto the bed.

"Do not leave this room while I am gone cat- or else," Eyeing her suspiciously before moving towards the bathroom, Klaus took off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor before shutting the door. Hearing the shower run, Caroline weighed her options.

One, Klaus just threatened her- in her cat form- not to leave the room.

Two, he was probably going to come out soon.

Three, she was on the second floor.

Pouting, Caroline set forth in the only option she found comfort in; letting out her claws, she began to shred his bedcovers and pillows in a small revenge.

xx

Caroline was in time out.

When Klaus had entered back into the room to find his sheets and pillows torn up, she had thought he would be angry. Yet he had only scoped her up and put her in a corner of the room while he went to clean up, his expression indicated only exasperation.

She had merely padded away from the area he had placed her in and smirked triumphantly; that is until Klaus saw the drawing of herself she had seen and spitefully torn up. His face contorted into pain, before he turned on her. With an irate appearance, he pursed his lips in frustration before striding towards her.

"I told you not to misbehave," He began, reaching out to lift her up. However, she resisted capture, quickly ducking underneath the bed. "Naughty kitties get punished," She heard his voice purr out, as she curled in the middle of the floor underneath the bed.

She almost meowed in a plea for mercy, before steeling herself. Just because she was a cat didn't mean she had to succumb to Klaus! She was strong, damnit. Newly determined, she swiftly evaded Klaus's hands as they moved to catch her fur, ignoring the growl of warning that elicited from his lips.

He was impatient, she could tell. When he lifted himself from the floor, she let herself believe for a moment he had given up, before she saw the bed frame high in the air, and Klaus towering over her. She had only just moved to run when he caught her with his other hand, grip firm.

"Hmm. What to do with my naughty cat?" Staring into her pleading eyes, he almost released her. Yet he had resolved to be unyielding; his cat was mischievous, and her independent streak ran strong- if he ignored this, she would know that she already had him wrapped around her tiny paw.

He shushed her continuous meows; it seemed she knew she was in trouble. Petting her to let her know he forgave her, but he was still teaching her discipline, he decided to put her in the bathroom for a little to show disrespect would have consequences.

Caroline pawed at him as Klaus tried to place her in the bathroom. How was she ever going to escape locked in a bathroom? Trying to appeal to his want for affection, she rubbed her fur against him, even going to far as to lick his face in a semblance of a kiss.

Yet he only chuckled at her attempts of atonement, kissing her fuzzy forehead in response.

"I promise to come back soon, sweetheart," Giving her one last pat on the head, he placed her in the bathroom, closing the door, before he departed to the kitchen intent on finding his cat a water bowl and fish.

Clawing at the door, Caroline hissed. That bastard! She had even licked his face!

Immediately, Caroline started plotting her escape. At the moment, she was on the sink, five feet above an open window. If she could make the jump, she would be free.

Bracing herself, she counted to three before launching herself onto the windowsill. Unfortunately, she miscalculated. With a strangled hiss, she tried to lift her small body onto the ledge of the windowsill, only to be foiled by the sound of the creaking bathroom door. Dropping to the ground, startled, she landed in a heap on the hard bathroom floor.

Whimpering in pain, Caroline turned to find Klaus staring at her with a look of disapproval and amusement. "I leave you alone for thirty minutes," he scolded, putting down the water bowl and food in his hands to carefully move her onto his shoulder.

Moving from the bathroom, he put her onto his bed, watching as she curled into a ball on the new comforter he had brought in.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lie down next to her. When she tried to pad away from him, he merely laughed at her and brought her against his chest. When he began to pet her gently, she relaxed at his attentions, too tired to be angry.

"You are too feisty for your own good, what would have become of you had I left you there?" He muttered to her, or himself. "Another cat probably would have eaten you; you're such a tiny thing."

Scowling, she tried to puff herself up. She was strong! At her attempt, he laughed again, rubbing behind her ear in affection.

"Do not despair. I have grown quite attached to you I am afraid; wouldn't want to lose the only friend I have at the moment." He spoke softly, and she felt slight guilt gnaw at her. Yes, he was bad. But no one was totally evil, right? She resolved that if she ever got out of this cat form, she would try to get to know him, even if just a little.

Caroline had been dozing off next to Klaus, content for the moment to be petted. She knew she couldn't leave now anyways, so why torture herself?

She had figured out Klaus was actually a semi-decent human being. She now knew he didn't go out and kick kittens for fun, anyways. Sighing inwardly, she was just about to go back to sleep when she heard a noise out in the hallway.

"Well well well, what do we have here Nik? A tasty little snack before bed?" At the new voice, Caroline's head snapped up, quietly meowing in anxiety. It was Kol. "I didn't know you were into befriending the alley cats now,"

"Stefan finally got to you, brother?" Kol continued as he made his way across Klaus's room.

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus glared, "Leave me be, Kol. What I do is none of your concern."

"Oh but it is- for what better to do on such a boring day than spend it engaging with my brother in some fun?" Flashing to stand by the bed, Kol bent down to inspect the animal curled in Klaus's grasp. "And I cannot do that if your time is taken by some feline."

Hissing, Caroline jumped up and swiped her claws at Kol's face. Surprised, Kol jerked back, but only after Caroline had scratched him. "Yet it seems my animal companion has gotten one up on you, brother," Laughing, Klaus looked onto his pet with delight, slight pride welling up in his chest.

While the injury healed swiftly, the point was made. Scowling, Kol pilfered up the cat, causing more hissing to be elicited from its mouth.

"What's the matter, Kol? I thought you liked pretty little things with sharp tongues." Klaus pushed himself off of the bed, plucking his cat from Kol's hold before walking away. "Or in this case, sharp claws."

"You're hilarious, brother." Refusing to be ignored, Kol rushed over to Klaus's side. "Come now. Kill that flee-ridden creature already; a predator nurturing its prey, it's pathetic!"

Growling, Klaus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will do what I like, regardless of your thoughts."

"You would look more threatening if not for the kitten in your arms," Smirking, Kol dashed away before Klaus could strike him. Klaus was about to go after him, before he felt a slight prick on his skin. Not bothering to glance down at the troublesome cat, he merely began to admonish the creature as he calmly went to the stairs.

"You bite me after I defend your honor! Ungrateful little thing." Climbing down the stairs, Klaus proceeded to drop his cat onto the floor and walk into the kitchen.

Glowering, Caroline followed after him.

"I have half a mind not to feed you." He commented, glancing down to see his cat's adorable grouchy expression.

Giving him a look of languor, Caroline proceeded to plop her body down on the floor and turn her head away.

"I was merely jesting, love." Placing a bowl of cooked fish on the ground –only the best for his pet- he made his way over to where his sibling sat on the couch.

"Why do you dote on the cat but ignore your dear brother and sister?" taunted Kol, laughing as Rebekah punched him in the arm. "Do not tell me you aren't the least bit jealous, sister."

"Rather adorable that you are, Kol." said Rebekah coolly in return.

"Oh stop it, both of you," Klaus instructed coolly, sitting on a lounge chair in the living room. "I have spoiled you both plenty."

Caroline strained her ears to listen to the sibling's interactions, noticing that they were all distracted. Although the scent of cooked fish was still filling her senses, she ignored it in favor of the open kitchen door. Racing across the kitchen, she leapt the final distance to freedom before a large figure stood in front of the doorway, and stepped on her tail.

A strangled meow of pain escaped her. Tears in her eyes, she could still identify the figure before her to be Elijah. His face contained shock as he quickly removed his foot from her tail, as if trying to apologize.

Before much else could happen, Elijah was thrown into the kitchen wall, Klaus's hand on his throat.

"What did you do?" Klaus's voice was deadly quiet, and even Caroline crouched low in fear. Why was he so mad at his brother? As if to comfort or reassure him that she was okay, she made her way over to his feet and nuzzled his leg. Glancing down at her, Klaus dropped Elijah and attended to Caroline.

"Do not think to harm my cat again, Elijah."

"Please do not think so low of me, brother. It was a mere accident." Elijah's expression was indifferent, but his voice gave way to his confusion. "I apologize."

"Good. See that it does not happen again."

"No need to be so antagonizing, Nik." stated Rebekah as she walked into the kitchen, "He's being protective. Isn't it cute?"

"Delightful," commented Elijah dryly as he moved out of the kitchen; but not before he closed the kitchen door and killed Caroline's hope for release.

Caroline groaned in defeat and covered her face with her paws in exasperation. Rebekah saw her, and flounced over to her excitedly.

"Poor little darling. Having to deal with a grumpy Nik all day is never fun," Rebekah cooed as she wrapped her hands around the midsection of the cat's belly. Snickering, she continued, "Especially when he is in one of his moods," Caroline purred in agreement.

"And now that we're mates cat, I must say you can always come to my bed if my brother becomes too much for you," said Kol from his place on the sofa, laughing at the enraged expression on Klaus's face.

"Alright, that's quite enough. Both of you out! I will not listen to you all mock me in my own home a second longer."

He reasoned that he wanted to clean the rascal and that it would be easier without his family around, but in actuality he was getting quite jealous of the attention they were receiving from the feline.

His new pet seemed to be ignoring him after the debacle with Elijah. While he knew this sounded ridiculous, he knew when he was receiving the cold shoulder. Kol even had the gall to keep throwing triumphant smirks his way, which became quite annoying.

Now he had an irritated cat on his hands, and he was going to add water to the mix.

"Terrible thing, cats," He muttered in annoyance, "And I've never encountered a more stubborn cat in my thousand years than this little thing,"

At his remark, she seemed to scowl at him. Smirking, he sardonically remarked, "Do not fret though, I will be sure to fix that."

"First however, we must bathe you," This seemed to get a reaction- immediately she started meowing crazily and struggling in his hold, as if she could escape him if she tried hard enough. She looked so adamantly against the idea, that if he didn't know any better he would say the creature could actually understand him.

"Preposterous," He mumbled under his breath, inspecting the obdurate kitten for a moment before continuing his trek to the bathroom.

xx

"Come on now, you are my cat now so you must do as I say," Klaus scolded his pet, watching as she completely ignored him in favor of gazing at one of her paws unflappably.

"Do not think I will not punish you for disobedience!" He asserted, only to elicit a yawn out of the insipid creature.

"Challenging me, aren't you?" Inspecting the cat with a glare, he moved to lift her up into the bath only to be met with more resistance. "Fine," He grounded out, lifting his shirt off his body and letting it fall to the floor. Soon after, the cat froze. He shrugged, simply removing his trousers and scooping the cat into his grasp.

Lowering himself gently into the water with his pet in his arms, he sighed at the feeling of the warm water against his skin. He shut his eyes for a moment, before hearing a strangled hiss from below.

Caroline could not believe what was happening; this was beyond humiliating!

She was in a tub with Klaus who was naked and hot and- oh god she was cat- this could not be happening. But then she felt him moved his hand somewhere that he should not touch.

She hissed loudly before she scratched his chest and scrambled onto the rim of the tub in despair, soaked. Her ears lowered when she heard a growl on her right, and when she turned her head to look at him his eyes were a bright yellow.

"I think I have humored you enough for the day, pet. If you do not get back into this tub within the minute, I will make this drastically more unpleasant for you. No, do not give me that sorrowful look." His voice was threatening, and held no room for qualms; he was unsympathetic.

Slightly scared and pouting, she held his gaze for a little while longer before bowing in defeat.

Once the bath ended, Klaus had taken his cat out of the water and dried her gently, as if apologizing for his outburst earlier. After his exclamation, his little pet seemed to no longer be as cheeky and playful, scurrying away from him as soon as they had exited the bathroom.

When he tried to approach her, she had started crying out, and it just about broken his heart.

"Hey now, there's no need for that sweetheart." He said soothingly, reaching his hand out to her. She seemed to cringe, skipping away from him until she found a corner in the room in which she could eye him.

He sighed, disappointed –at himself, he knew- but also determined. He approached her slowly, before crouching down when he was near enough to her. "I apologize," He started out tenderly, "I promise no harm will come to you by my hand." He admitted to her, hoping his tone of voice might reveal his intentions.

His cat seemed to consider him for a moment, before approaching him cautiously. He stayed still, letting the feline regard him.

As the cat advanced towards him, he noticed how tiny she really was. Only slightly bigger than one of his hands; he almost felt ashamed that he had frightened her so.

Placing both her paws on Klaus's hand, the cat hugged the limb in forgiveness. At her actions, a smile spread across his face.

"How could you believe I would ever harm you, you foolish cat." He said, nuzzling his face into her fur after he grabbed her.

Yet the moment was broken at the sharp banging on the door. Growling, Klaus relaxed his grip on his cat before releasing her altogether to go to the door.

"Open up Klaus! We know you have Caroline!" shouted Elena for the tenth time as she banged rapidly on the door. Finally in frustration, Klaus appeared to open the door, his appearance ruffled and displeased.

"I wish I could say it is a pleasure to see you; however we both know that I would be lying," Glaring at the doppelganger in his doorway, he made a move to close the door before being stopped by the irritating girl.

"Stop playing games Klaus! Where did you take Caroline?"

"I assure you I haven't seen Caroline for quite some time," He snarled darkly, only to moments later feel a nudge on his leg. Taking a breath before looking down, he flashed a small smile towards his pet before facing Elena again with a hard gaze.

Giving Klaus an unbelieving look, she peaked behind his visage and spotted a blonde ball of fluff behind him.

"Oh god, you're actually killing defenseless kittens now. Do you really have no limits?" exclaimed Elena incredulously, gaping at him in disgust.

"The man carted his family around in boxes for a thousand years; do you really think he has limits?" muttered Damon behind her as he crossed his arms, a droll look on his face.

Caroline had followed Klaus until she was in the living room; but then when she had heard Elena's shouting, she had scampered over to the door in happiness. However when she had finally appeared behind Klaus, she found him gripping the doorframe in anger and Elena with a disbelieving expression on her face.

She knew if she tried to go with Elena now, he might flip on the girl and hurt her; so she decided to play it safe and appease Klaus for now.

"Look Elena, we asked him, he replied no, now let's go." Grabbing her arm, Damon made a move to drag Elena off. But she looked unconvinced, and gave the cat a sympathetic look before letting Damon drag her away.

She could still hear Elena's anxious voice as she was carted away, "But Damon, we haven't seen Caroline all day. Where could she be? What if she is in trouble?"

When Caroline looked back up to Klaus, he appeared deep in thought. Stealthily, she tried to slink past him.

"And what do you think you're doing, silly cat?" Glancing up at him innocently, she gave off a meow.

"I cannot let you out of my sight for a moment, can I?" Grabbing her by the scruff of the neck, he brought her back inside and shut the door. "I believe you would enjoy Caroline; quite the girl, that one."

Reeling at the unknown emotion in her chest, Caroline chose to ignore his comment as he walked upstairs and placed her in his room. Hopping onto his bed when he released her, she began pacing across the blanket, trying to think of a way out now that all distractions had ceased.

"I'm going out for a bit, sweetheart." Stated Klaus abruptly, roaming around the room for his leather jacket. She meowed excitedly- finally, peace and no guilt and freedom and-

"Don't sound so sad," He said sarcastically, smiling down at her. "Of course my siblings are only too happy to look after you,"

Instantly she deflated, groaning in defeat.

But she would not give up! As soon as Klaus left, she squeezed through the partially open door and darted through the hallway, searching for the staircase. Every little thing made her jump, and down a deserted hallway she almost got distracted by a very mouse-like sound, but she would not let herself be foiled.

Finally she found the staircase leading down to the living room.

Crouching low, Caroline slowly made her way across the floor, hoping to avoid any stray Originals. Glancing around as she crept quietly onto the staircase, she saw the coast was clear. Yet from her position on the stairs she could catch snippets of the original siblings' conversation.

"Where did that cat go? Nik said she was in his room!"

"Well then, we had best find her before Niklaus returns home."

Frantically, she started moving down the stairs quicker, only to end up tumbling down and letting out a strangled hiss.

At once she jumped up, ignoring the pain in her leg knowing that the Originals' would be right behind her.

"Hear kitty kitty," The sound of Kol's agitated voice filled the air and she froze, ducking behind a bookshelf just as she saw Kol flash into the living room in a frenzy.

"Nik is going to throw a fit if we lose that cat!" said Rebekah. In frustration, she tried clapping her hands once, twice, to see if the pesky cat would appear. "It's not working! Elijah, make it work!"

"Patience, Rebekah." Elijah walked down to the center of the living room, appraising the room with a meticulous eye. "There is no doubt that the cat will turn up in this room. After all, she could not have gotten far."

"Come now Elijah! Where's the fun in that?" Kol walked around the room slowly, hands entwining themselves behind his back. "And please, brother, let us all have some fun!"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, "Why not just hunt the troublesome feline down and eat it? Of course it would hardly be considered a snack, but we could make do."

Immediately Elijah shoved Kol into a wall, eyeing him in distaste. "Let us not provoke Niklaus's temper, brother. As he is quite fond of the cat, we shall see to it that she is found." Tossing Kol away, he turned to take a place on the sofa, ignoring Kol's pout.

"If you insist upon it Elijah," He grinned, walking around the room once more with a confident stride. "I was merely jesting, anyways."

Caroline was fed up of hiding. Deciding it best to make a run for it, she stealthily hid herself behind the body of Rebekah, following her as she moved.

When she peeked behind the blonde, she saw Elijah scrutinizing the area she had hidden herself, so she quickly ducked behind a chair, then behind Kol, who was now standing nearest to the doorway.

Elijah suddenly stood, inspecting the room. "Do not think that you can out smart an Original so easily," He spoke in the air.

"Are you so desperate, Elijah? The cat cannot understand you." Rebekah said flippantly, scoffing as he threw a stern look her way.

"Quiet, sister."

Caroline was trying to stay agile. One wrong move and she was not only stuck here, but she suspected Elijah would put her through a scolding. Backing up from her position behind Kol as quietly as she could, she was just about at the huge entry way when a loud noise sounded from upstairs.

She jumped, but it was silent –thank god- She watched as the Originals' took on alert expressions and flashed upstairs. Someone had left the front door open- probably Kol, or Klaus, like seriously they were both too arrogant for their own good- so she had no problem leaving.

Releasing a breath, she finally exited the mansion and took off to Bonnie's house, hoping Klaus would not be too disappointed by her departure.

xx

Klaus was setting the orders for his hybrids quickly, anxious to get back to his cat. She was the first thing that he had that was completely his, damnit, and he didn't want to share her with his siblings for too long.

He tried to slow down on his way inside the house, not wanting to appear too apprehensive. But when he saw the door to the house slightly ajar, he began to panic. He flashed into the house, only to see his siblings gathered in the living room somberly.

"Well?" He said, annoyed. "Where is the troublesome thing?"

Silence greeted him. He felt his chest swell in dejection.

"She escaped, Nik." Rebekah tried, standing up and reaching out her hand to comfort him. "She really was a crafty thing."

Klaus ignored her efforts, glaring at his collective family before exiting the house swiftly. He did not wish to test his control.

"Of course," He said as he exited, voice cutting. "No matter; I shall find her myself."

xx

Hope you enjoyed it! -ohniklaus on Tumblr-


End file.
